Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of computers and computer software has become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Further, computing is increasingly moving toward “cloud” implementations, in which it is treated as a service rather than a product. In cloud implementations, shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices as a utility over a network, typically the Internet.